


snap

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Koki says “jump,” Maru doesn’t bother asking first.





	snap

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The mustache scratches his upper lip, but he kind of likes the pain. It’s their first time and already it feels familiar, like this is how it’s supposed to be, him and Koki and lips and tongue with hesitant hands on shoulders and untouched beers.

Alcohol is just an excuse, anyway.

Koki’s cologne tickles his senses and Maru’s hands tighten on the straps of his shirt, shaking with the force of _wanting_ but too nervous to actually go for it. Koki better take some initiative or they’re going to go nowhere, even if the thought of where they would be going has Maru more apprehensive. He hasn’t done this before and probably wouldn’t have if it was anyone else, his brain screaming for sense while his body screams for more and it’s obvious which one has won.

Thankfully, Koki can see through his fear. Either that or he gets off on it, whatever works, whatever has him lowering Maru to the couch because the bed is just too far, the floor is too hard, and right here is good enough. Maru’s ass sinks into the cushion and his head slams into the arm, a whimper accompanying the throb as Koki’s hand slides up the back of his neck too late. His fingers thread through Maru’s short hair and massage the small bump and Maru wonders if he prefers it this way, being hurt only so Koki can make it better.

Koki kisses him harder and Maru’s brain shuts off completely. The rapper fits perfectly on top of him, like they were made to go together despite the height difference. Koki is all bones and sharp angles but so is Maru, their bodies rocking together naturally as Maru feels Koki hard between his legs. The sounds that he makes are muffled by Maru’s tongue but they’re there, further intoxicating Maru and leading his arms to drop down to Koki’s waist of their own accord, hands dipping down to grab Koki’s ass through his baggy pants and urge him forward.

His mouth is freed as Koki tears his away, directing his gasps into Maru’s neck and Maru lets out a moan he hadn’t known was coming, a loud, shrill noise that has Koki shuddering on top of him as the latter claws at both of their clothes until they are skin to skin. The cold night air blowing in from the open window hits him in places he hasn’t felt it before and Maru pulls him closer, it’s okay if it’s Koki, his best friend’s hands following the breeze down around his hip and the back of his thigh.

A hard length rubs along his and Maru’s back arches, his head carelessly digging into the arm of the couch as Koki’s wet lips drag along his throat and neck. The fingers are gentle between his legs but Maru knows what they’re after, what Koki’s easing him into and his body is more than approving of it with the way his knees lift to his chest. Koki growls into his skin at the submission and reaches into the couch, emerging with something that pops poignantly as it’s opened and feels cool to his sensitive skin.

“ _Koki_ ,” Maru forces out, feeling like a girl while playing the part, shamelessly lifting his hips in search of Koki’s touch as slick fingertips dance around their target.

Koki mumbles something incoherent, his breath hot on Maru’s neck as he mouth latches onto the skin just under his hairline where no one would see. It sends a surge down Maru’s spine and straight to his groin, where Koki’s grinding aimlessly down against him as he finally circles the rim and sucks harder when Maru’s body _lurches_ towards the touch. It should be shameful but Koki’s grunts are encouraging, fingers probing him open until he can move them in and out with minimal resistance, touching something deep inside Maru that he yearns to feel again and again.

It’s a haze of rushed breaths and moans as Koki leans back, scoots down Maru’s lean torso until he’s kneeling between Maru’s legs, fingering him faster as Maru squirms from the lack of warm Koki covering him. He can feel Koki’s eyes on him, burning holes in his skin as he switches his stare between Maru’s twisted face and where his own fingers disappear inside him.

All at once it stops, Koki’s touch leaving completely and Maru is overcome with a sense of emptiness, his nerves singeing while a thousand emotions run through his head. Then the blunt head of Koki’s cock presses against Maru’s stretched hole and his focus shifts, his air choking in his throat as Koki pushes through the tight ring and is swallowed by Maru’s muscles. He pries his eyes open to see Koki struggling to look at him through squinted lids, hands bracing himself on the back of Maru’s thighs as his body rolls, pulling back almost all the way only to thrust back in and sever Maru’s concentration. His head fall back and eyes squeeze shut, feeling rather than seeing Koki’s actions, his own arms looped around his knees for lack of anything better to do with them.

His body rises with each move, meeting Koki’s rhythm and taking him in deeper, deep enough to bottom out and satisfy Maru’s craving. He cries out and Koki’s grip tightens, his hands trembling from the force as he bumps Maru’s prostate and Maru’s muscles attempt to trap him inside. He’s always thought Koki’s singing voice was nice but what comes out of his mouth now is even better, a melody powered by arousal and written by raw emotion, only for Maru’s ears that desperately seek it out.

Koki keeps moving and Maru keeps reacting, his coherence dwindling with each thrust until all he knows is Koki and how he feels inside him. Maru rocks with him, involuntarily, his neglected cock bouncing on his abdomen as he becomes more and more aware of his own need. It’s too much effort to pull his arm away; he tries and fails, left with conveying his request in words.

“ _Koki_ ,” he sputters again, hips jerking in an effort to provide some contact, even if it’s just a brief graze against his own skin. “Please…”

It’s a credit to their shared brain wave that Koki hears his unspoken plea, either that or he just wants to reach out and run a finger along the length of Maru’s swollen cock. Maru moans at the touch, his body shaking when Koki thumbs his slit and fucks him harder, using more force to penetrate Maru’s tightening insides. It’s not enough and Maru whines, twitching against Koki’s hand until the other man wraps strong fingers around him, pumping steadily and sending Maru to the edge of his sanity.

“Uh,” Koki grunts, his rhythm faltering as Maru becomes aware of every inch of Koki hard inside him. “Yuu… I’m gonna…”

If he says anything after that, Maru isn’t conscious to it, his vision bursting into white as his orgasm takes over his whole being. He feels Koki’s pace quicken, length plunging deep inside him until he vaguely registers a howl and the obscene recognition of Koki coming with him.

He’s already groaning when he comes to, though whether out of pleasure or discomfort is undetermined. The muscles in his thighs hurt, along with another area that becomes sore as Koki reluctantly pulls out and stumbles naked around the room. He finds what he’s looking for and returns to the couch, gently easing down Maru’s legs and cleaning them up in a way that’s almost doting.

Now the chilly air is welcome on Maru’s skin that feels like it’s on fire, his body lax as he burrows his head into the back corner of the couch and prepares to fall asleep. There is some tugging of his arm and poking of his side, but Maru is decidedly not moving and hears a resigned sigh before a small, warm body curls up on top of him and pulls a blanket over them.

Sometimes Maru can win too.


End file.
